Deseos
by flowersswan
Summary: Bella Swan tiene la opción de cumplir cada uno de sus deseos, y hay un atractivo hombre  dispuestoa cumplirlos. Todos Humanos.


**Los personajes son de Meyer. Esta es una adaptación con pequeñas modifcaciones**

**.**

**.**

**"DESEOS"**

**.**

**.**

-Por favor dime que me estás tomando el pelo, porque si no, es que tienes el sentido del humor en el culo y te voy a dar de hostias ahora mismo-, dijo Alice cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y dándole a Bella una mirada que echaba fuego.

Isabella Swan simuló inocencia-¿Eh?-

-Te gusta. Sé de estas cosas-, dijo Alice, tomando un sorbo de su cocacola light y dirigiéndole al mismo tiempo una maliciosa mirada a Bella. Alice era capaz de realizar más de una cosa a la vez y todas bien.

-¿Quien?-

Alice se dio golpes en la cabeza. -¿Hola?... ¡Edward! Solo mirar a ese hombre ¡y empapo los vaqueros!-

-Por favor. Que bruta- Se rió haciendo girar los ojos. Alice no había crecido en realidad. Todavía actuaba como una adolescente. Y sí, lo podía admitir. Ese hombre resultaba bastante caliente como para derretir el interior de cualquier mujer. A ella siempre le habían llamado los tipos de pelo broncíneo.

-Él es solo...amigable-, Bella no podía evitar parecer sorprendida con la conjetura de su amiga. En toda su vida había sido capaz de descubrir cuando un flirteo era genuino, quizás porque había estado los últimos 10 años o así obesa y regordeta y había sido virtualmente ignorada por los machos de la especie...a menos que estos eligieran atormentarla. Sip, eso podría ser. De hecho, no creía en serio que Edward Cullen estuviese interesado.

-Los hombres como Edward no miran a las mujeres como yo. Diablos, él probablemente bromearía con sus amigos sobre lo de tirarse a una gordita si me lo hiciera con él-.

-¡Pufff! Tú eres preciosa. Eras preciosa antes de perder peso, y eres preciosa ahora. Me sorprende que no tengas que quitarte de encima a los tíos a palos. Y tú NO estás gorda Bella. ¿Cuando lo vas a superar?-

-Nunca- murmuró en un suspiro.

La gente siempre decía lo de, oh, es de huesos grandes, ¡pero mira que cara tan bonita tiene! No es que dudara de la sinceridad de Alice, bendita ella. Pero todos los cumplidos del mundo no importaban cuando venían de gente que te quiere. No eran imparciales.

En verdad, Bella había perdido un montón de peso el año anterior, pero todavía era difícil de creer que ya no era la chica gordita que siempre había sido. Quizás porque todavía no se había mirado en ningún espejo que mostrara más que un trocito de la cabeza...

-De todos modos, te estás alejando del tema. Le escuché pedirte tu número. Y tú no se lo diste. Estuve a punto de volverme y dárselo yo misma-

-Fue un acto reflejo. No pude evitarlo. Además, era una broma ¿vale?. Él no lo dijo exactamente en ese sentido-. Quizás ella tenía prejuicios, pero en su experiencia, habían probado ser siempre ciertos. Los hombres bien parecidos, hetero y libres siempre la utilizaban como objeto de burla. Era natural para ella sentirse recelosa de ellos, ninguno se había tomado la molestia de ganarse su confianza. Mejor aislarse que abrir paso a más dolor.

-Gilipolladas. Un bomboncito como ese no te entra a menudo, por lo menos a las chicas mortales como nosotras. Es como…- Farfulló Alice. - Casi me quedo sin saber que decir con tus imbéciles manías. Se supone que tú eres la lista-

Bella giró los ojos. - Que el Señor nos pille confesados. He pillado lo de "casi", por cierto - Sonrío burlonamente - Además, va en contra de la política de la oficina tener citas en el trabajo-

-Él trabaja en el edificio no en la oficina-

-Y es justamente...mmm...- Se estrujó el cerebro, buscando la palabra correcta. -...seguro creo. Yo tengo veintinueve ahora…-

Alice carraspeó y murmuró – Treinta-.

Bella la ignoró y continuó, -Estoy buscando algo...diferente-

-¿Quieres decir feo?-

-Estás siendo superficial ahora-

-Solo quiero que pegues un polvo, y no hay nada malo en pegar uno con un tío bueno. ¿Cuando fue la última vez que pillaste?-

-¿Pillaste? Hablas ahora como mi hermano-. Rió ella, forzándose a parar, frunciendo el ceño para parecer seria.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia de cualquier modo-.

-¡JA! Hace mucho tiempo. Esa respuesta te ha delatado.-

Bella levantó la nariz girándose hacia ella.

-Lees demasiado. Yo sé lo que realmente buscas-

Bella le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa. -Tú eres la que me inició en eso-

-Eres una reprimida- se rió Alice. -Tenía que haber sido yo. Esos virginales ojos nunca hubieran osado mirar algo 'obsceno' -.

Bella gruñó.

-Hablando de obscenidades...- Alice paró un momento y buscó algo en su monedero mientras continuaba - Tengo esta dirección que quiero que compruebes la próxima vez que te sientas aventurera. Sé que lo tengo por aquí... ¡Eso es!- Sacó una tarjeta y la empujó a través de la mesa, boca abajo.

Bella lo miró dudosa. Alice y sus sitios porno. Concedido, eran de la mejor calidad y siempre entretenían, pero ella quería algo más tangible. Mirar fotos de hombres desnudos no la hacía correrse, y ella sospechaba que probablemente esos sitios para mujeres fueran más precisamente para gays. Quizás lo que necesitaba era un nuevo vibrador para desfogarse. Había tirado el antiguo y jurado que nunca compraría otro, eran malditamente adictivos. Pero se apagaría el infierno antes de tuviera una gran arma musculosa...

Suspirando, cogió la tarjeta. Era de buena calidad, los bordes estampados en relieve enmarcando una sola línea: _cadaunodetusdeseos . com_

El nombre le produjo un estremecimiento que subió por toda su columna.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó, alzándola a la luz para ver si había alguna cosa que dijera más. No había nada más que aquella atrevida, intrigante línea en escritura cursiva.

-¿Qué te parece que es?- se burló, casi provocando.

-Parece que tú deberías decirme de donde lo has sacado.

Alice metió un oscuro mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y sonrío burlonamente, aumentando las sospechas de Bella

-No te lo voy a decir-

-Alice- dijo advirtiéndola, frunciendo el ceño.

_CadaUnoDeTusDeseos_...Tenía trabajo que hacer, no podía malgastar tiempo navegando por una website. Le irritaba que la intrigara lo suficiente para considerar saltarse el trabajo. La buena, sensible Bella nunca haría eso sin embargo.

-Solo ve a la dirección y prepárate para una experiencia mental explosiva. Oh sip...asegúrate que tu cámara digital está conectada-

.

.

.

Bella estaba equivocada acerca de que Alice la distrajera. Había estado tan ocupada terminando el nuevo diseño para la revista que no había tenido tiempo para pensar más que en el dolor de sus riñones y en la siempre presente hora límite de su plazo de entrega. El edificio estaba vacío para cuando ella terminó, casi la medianoche. Fuera había salido la luna y el aire bochornoso se enfriaba a fuego lento. Iba a ser un verano caluroso, predijo con aire taciturno. Cogió un tren nocturno hasta su calle, los rígidos asientos martirizaron su dolorida rabadilla. Un largo fin de semana con aire acondicionado y montones de aspirinas cumplirían sus deseos.

Con los pies muertos, subió con dificultad el tramo de escaleras a su apartamento y entró, saludada solo por el resplandor azul de la pantalla de su ordenador. Había olvidado apagarlo cuando había pasado por su apartamento para recuperar algunos documentos antes de volver al trabajo. La tarjeta de color marfil que Alice le había dado en la comida estaba metida en una esquina, le hacía como señas, pero ella tenazmente la ignoró.

Encendiendo las luces por donde iba, Bella se arrastró hasta el cuarto de baño, se tragó un par de aspirinas, y tomó una larga, ducha caliente. Finalmente, cuando sus músculos estaban tan blandos como gelatina, salió, se colocó una camisola y unas bragas, le dio a los interruptores, y se deslizó dentro de la cama con el pelo envuelto en una toalla. Estaba demasiado cansada para nada más complicado.

Una vez con las luces apagadas sin embargo, su mente revivió a pesar de la protesta de su cuerpo. El dial rojo de su reloj se le burlada con cada minuto que pasaba. Era todavía relativamente pronto para ser viernes, y podría dormir hasta tarde por la mañana...Más y más pensaba en las razones por las que levantarse de la cama, y con un gruñido, encendió la lamparilla de la mesita y se sentó. A la mierda con todo. Vería de qué iba el sitio ese y entonces se acostaría. Y por la mañana cuando tuviera los ojos hinchados y ojerosos por falta de sueño, llamaría a Alice para darle una sesión personal de patadas en el culo.

Bella dirigió la cámara digital hacia fuera y se colocó delante del ordenador, cruzando las piernas sobre el asiento. Mientras esperaba que se iniciase la conexión, golpeteó con los dedos sobre la mesa, escuchando el bajo volumen de los altavoces del monitor hacer sonidos suavemente mientras el modem conectaba con la red.

Mordiéndose una uña, tecleó la dirección en el navegador, comprobando la dirección dos veces antes de darle al intro. Una pantalla roja apareció, formas borrosas que se enfocaban lentamente, hasta que se encontró a sí misma mirando unas figuras borrosas contoneándose bajo un satén carmesí, como sábanas cubriendo a unos amantes. Se puso negro de repente, un cursor blanco parpadeando sobre la solitaria pantalla.

Hasta ahora, ella no estaba impresionada. Alice había perdido finalmente. Movió el ratón arriba para cerrar la ventana y el cursor tomó vida, escribiendo

-¿Qué deseas Bella?- El cursor paró, esperando su respuesta.

-¿Cómo diablos saben...?- Alice. Ella debía haberlo preparado. De acuerdo. Jugaría un rato.

Pagada de sí misma, escribió: -Sexo explosivo y loco-

-No especifica lo suficiente-

¿No se suponía que era "cada uno de tus deseos"? ¿Sería tan fácil?

Bella se apoyó hacia atrás, pidiéndole a su cansado cerebro inspiración. Jesús, ¿qué quería? Pensándolo, le vino a la mente una cruda fantasía, quería lo que todas las heroínas de todas aquellas historias tenían, pero ponerlo específicamente era difícil. De acuerdo, como había estado leyendo mucho estaba caliente como el mismo infierno.

Probó de nuevo: -Quiero vivir una aventura erótica.-

-No especifica lo suficiente.-

¿Más? Estaba teniendo que pensar mucho para pasar un buen rato. Quizás ese era el problema que ella tenía. Ella siempre había sido un cerebrito, una pensadora. Lo que ella quería era perder el control y quitarse la carga de responsabilidades de los hombros. Estaba cansada de tener que tomar todas las decisiones, hacer todo el trabajo, ser la creativa. ¿No podía ser un poco vaga? Los hombres eran demasiado sumisos hoy en día, no tenían que hacer nada. Sumisión...una palabra entrecortada en su mente que conjuraba todo tipo de imágenes prohibidas. Bella tragó con dificultad y colocó sus dedos sobre el teclado.

-Quiero ser...dominada.-

-Aceptado. Seleccionando equivalente.-

Bella esperó ansiosa, mirando como pasaban los segundos en el pequeño reloj de la pantalla. Después de un minuto, una ventana se abrió en su pantalla. En ella, podía ver a un hombre envuelto en la oscuridad. Sostenía un teclado en su regazo. Una camiseta de manga corta se ajustaba ceñida a su pecho, brazos musculosos desnudos, y un tatuaje céltico rodeaba su bíceps derecho como la mano de una amante. Su cara permanecía en las sombras, salvo su generoso labio inferior y la dura, cuadrada línea de su mandíbula, oscurecida con incipiente barba.

Ella ardía en sitios secretos solo con verlo. Definitivamente él era apto para el programa de cumplir todos sus deseos. Bendita Alice. Dormir era lo más lejano de su pensamiento mientras lo veía teclear con sus largos dedos.

-Quiero verte.-

Bella se mordió una uña mirando a la cámara, todavía girada hacia el otro lado. -¿Es necesario?-

Él sonrió. Eso...aumentó la expectación de la experiencia.

-Quiero que te diviertas-

Jesús, ella no había hecho nada parecido en su vida. ¿Qué diferencia se produciría? No lo había conocido nunca en su vida real antes...y el beneficio era que él no sabía nada de su pasado, no podía saber que ella había tenido un problema de peso. Solo la vería a ella, lo auténtico de ella. Inspirando para fortalecerse, se quitó la toalla y sacudió el pelo, entonces giró la cámara y se enfocó. Con los nervios de punta, se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

-Eres más encantadora de lo que había imaginado-. Sonrió de nuevo, calentándola por dentro. -Bien. Vas a aprender ya. ¿Tienes conferencia de voz?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sonrojándose ante el inesperado cumplido, y conectó los auriculares. A menudo los usaba para trabajar. Nunca se le hubiese ocurrido usarlos para jugar. Echando su pelo húmedo hacia atrás, se colocó los auriculares, instantáneamente la voz de él le dio la bienvenida.

Él apartó el teclado a un lado y apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio.

-¿Quieres que yo te domine?-

Bella tembló con el ronco susurro en su oído. Algo cálido, y ella habría jurado que él estaba justo detrás de ella, apoyado muy cerca. -Quiero-, dijo, mirando a la cámara.

-¿Cual es tu palabra de seguridad?-

Una palabra de seguridad para el caso que las cosas fuesen más lejos de una zona donde ella se sintiera cómoda. –Narciso-, susurró, poniéndose cómoda en la silla.

-Debes obedecer solo mis órdenes, nada más hasta que digas la palabra-

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Debes decirlo-, susurró.

- de acuerdo en obedecer tus peticiones-

-Bien. Sigue la línea de mi dedo con tu mano...tócate. Así.- Él pasó un dedo por su cuello hacia abajo, sobre los planos de su pecho, haciendo círculos en sus pezones. Bella lo siguió con su mano, de repente ansiando tocarlo y ser tocada a cambio. Había algo esquivo en él, seductor y provocativo. Su mandíbula se movía al tragar, provocando en el interior de ella un tenso nudo. Todo él se veía duro, y ella no pudo evitar preguntarse como sería sentirse aplastada contra él.

-Acaricia tus pezones. Los quiero duros para mí-

Una palpitación golpeó entre sus muslos con sus suaves, insistentes órdenes. Su insistencia la excitaba, le daba valor. La camisola se movió suavemente contra sus pezones mientras ella frotaba sus palmas sobre ellos. Se endurecieron al instante, empujando el delicado tejido con los tensos picos de sus pechos, doloridos, ansiosos por el calor de su boca en ellos. Ella quería más pero no podía tenerlo, y eso la estaba volviendo loca. Gimió suavemente, frustrada.

-Quítate lo que llevas encima-. Cuando ella dudó, con voz convincente dijo

-Ahora-

Dudando, se levantó y se quitó los auriculares mientras se sacaba lo que llevaba por la cabeza. Dejándolo caer en el suelo, se protegió los pechos con un brazo y se volvió a poner los auriculares, y se sentó una vez más.

-Quita el brazo. No tienes que esconder nada-

En toda su vida, nunca se había sentido tan expuesta, tan vulnerable. Ningún hombre la había visto desnuda desde sus años de universidad e incluso entonces había tenido la camisa puesta. La respiración de él se hizo más pesada en sus oídos a medida que bajaba el brazo lentamente, la piel le picaba bajo su escrutinio, los pezones se tensaron en respuesta.

Él hizo una marcada inspiración. -Eres preciosa. Nunca te avergüences de tu cuerpo. Mis manos se mueren por tocarte, coge tus pechos, aprieta tus pezones. Quiero probar tu piel, pasar mi lengua por cada una de tus rendijas. ¿Serás tan dulce como imagino...?-

Cada suave palabra le tensaba el interior como a un instrumento. Cantaría para él si se lo pedía. Él movió sus manos hasta el dobladillo de su camisa, captando su atención mientras se la quitaba por la cabeza, tirándola fuera de la vista. Dejando al descubierto su escultural pecho

-¿Quieres ver más?- preguntó.

-Sí. Por favor.- La anticipación aceleró su pulso, calentó su piel. Le costaba trabajo respirar, pensar con claridad.

Él se levantó y lentamente abrió su cremallera, dejando caer los vaqueros sobre sus muslos y mostrando su polla. De entre una abundante mata de pelo oscuro, se erguía tiesa hacia su estómago, inflamada, excitada y listo para todo

Se mojó toda solo de pensar tenerlo enterrando ese monstruo en su interior, preguntándose como se sentiría tenerlo en su coño. Casi gimió, inexplicablemente débil.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-

-Muchísimo-, susurró, roncamente.

-Tu turno-

Envalentonada, se plantó y se bajó las bragas y las apartó de una patada.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- le repitió plantada desnuda delante de él, estremecida con su recién descubierta libertad.

-Quiero más-, gruñó él, cogiendo su polla con su gran mano.

-Haces que me ponga muy duro. Siéntate y pon tus pies sobre el escritorio. Si, así. Bien. Abre las piernas, cariño, déjame ver tu interior-

Un río de líquido caliente inundó su hendidura al oír su ronca orden. Se dejó caer hacia atrás y abrió las piernas a tope, inclinando su coño hacia la cámara, mirando como él acariciaba su dura polla de cara a la imagen de sus piernas abiertas.

-Tócate el coño-, susurró. -Enséñame lo mojada que estás por mí-.

Bella deslizó una mano hacia su hendidura, pasando de su inflamado clítoris a sus henchidos pliegues. Estaba muy dolorida, necesitada de sentirlo en su interior, hacía tanto tiempo...Acarició con un dedo los bordes de su pasaje, sus jugos rezumaron por su mano, empapándola.

-Mételo dentro…duro-

Ella gimió y empujó al interior, arqueando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Mantén tus ojos sobre mí, cariño. Quiero que veas lo que haces conmigo-

Lo vio bombear su polla arriba y abajo, más duro y más rápido, y ella cada vez metiendo más los dedos en su interior, acariciando su clítoris con el pulgar.

El clímax iba creciendo en su interior, volviendo su sangre fuego líquido. Casi podía sentir el calor de él presionando contra ella. Se abrió, llevando los dedos a su interior una y otra vez, y el orgasmo explotó sobre ella en una oleada cegadora. Permaneció inmersa en sus profundidades, hasta que la polla de él palpitó y un chorro de semen salió a borbotones de su erección.

Ella se desplomó, bajando los pies al suelo, empapada y saciada. El aroma de su feminidad impregnaba el aire de excitación.

-Lo siento, no he podido dominarte adecuadamente. Me haces perder el control, pequeña-. Sacudió la cabeza, limpiándose con una toalla.

A ella le había gustado, un montón. Él le había proporcionado una corrida de la hostia, sin ni siquiera tocarla. Había algo muy erótico acerca de darse placer delante de alguien, delante de un atractivo extraño. La idea la golpeó rápido. Necesitaba verlo, saber como era.

-¿Puedo ver tu cara?-

Se puso tenso mientras se ponía los pantalones, se sentó sin subirse la cremallera.

-No, creo que aún no estás preparada-

Eso no era cierto. ¿No había demostrado lo aventurera que podía ser? Se sentó en el borde de su silla, inclinándose hacia delante.

-¿Por qué no?-

Él lo consideró durante varios minutos antes de decir finalmente.

-El único modo que puedas es permitiéndome poseerte...de todas las formas-

Ella tragó, desconcertada.

-Difícil trato-

Él sonrió.

-No tienes idea-

-De acuerdo. Lo pillo-

-¿Prometido?- Él agarró el teclado y tecleó algo.

-Esta es mi dirección. Si decides que quieres verme, estaré esperando-

Se levantó y la pantalla oscureció. Había apagado la conexión. No había forma de contactar con él ahora excepto por la dirección que le había enviado. Y ¿era demasiado pedir que fuese a encontrarse con un extraño? Por otro lado, no hacerlo ¿sería mucho, mucho peor?

.

.

.

-¡Oh...diooossss! ¡No puedo creer que lo hicieras! - Chilló Alice, botando excitada en su asiento abanicándose.

Bella se encogió, hundiéndose en su reservado habitual de Casa Bayou de Remy.

-¡Shhhh! No quiero que todo el mundo se entere de mi vida sexual-. Bella se ruborizó intensamente, casi arrepintiéndose de habérselo dicho...pero no del todo. No podía evitar sonreír ante su cara de excitación.

-¿Quien? No hay nadie excepto nosotras y Remy. Por lo menos dime que vas a verlo. No puedes desperdiciar esta oportunidad- Se sentó y la apuntó con el dedo.

-No te dejaré-

-Podría ser un psicópata, Alice. El mundo es demasiado peligroso para tener sexo auténtico. Además, sabes lo que opino de los polvos de una noche.

-Uy, uy. Estás cagada. Es sábado por la noche, ambas somos libres, yo digo que sigamos adelante. Yo te respaldaré. Si te oigo gritar ehh, siendo asesinada te salvaré-

-No me estás haciendo gracia-

Alice alzó las cejas, apretando su boca en una línea severa.

-Vas a ir-

-No- Alice continuó con su mirada mortífera.

-NO. No hay nada que puedas hacer para arrastrarme hasta allí-

Bella pareció muy segura de sí misma hasta que Alice se levantó y la amenazó con la paliza de su vida. Entre que le diera Alice o una cosa dura, era siempre mucho mejor elegir lo último. Y claro, que te dieran con algo duro, infinitamente más divertido.

Bella se había sentido sorprendida al descubrir que él vivía en Forks. No le había notado el acento, desde luego, había estado susurrando casi todo el tiempo, así que era difícil de decirlo. No podía evitar sentir que encontrarse con él era como una sucia experiencia, y odiaría anularlo, pero bueno, Alice no se lo permitiría.

Alice las llevó en su auto, porque Bella no tenía coche propio, y llegaron a la casa en diez minutos.

Bella miró por el cristal a través de la calle hacia su edificio, un sudor frío perlaba su frente. Lo quitó, desconcertada de sentir un nudo apretado en el estómago.

-Está oscuro. No hay nadie en casa. Los hombres no se quedan en casa si creen que pueden salir y pegar un polvo-

-Estuvo aquí anoche. Oooh- Se frotó las manos excitadas.

-A lo mejor lo pillas en la cama- dijo Alice

-Buff. ¿A esta hora? No creo-

-Deja de poner pegas y lleva tu culo hasta allí. Si vuelves antes de cinco minutos, lo habrás intentado, y entonces lo dejaremos-

-Si, si- Todo lo que necesitaba era un pinchazo en el culo. Era todavía nueva la parte aventurera de ella misma, necesitaba toda la coacción que pudiera conseguir.

Bella salió del coche y caminó hacia el edificio. La luz del porche se encendió cuando levantaba el puño para llamar, poniéndole la carne de gallina.

La puerta se abrió, pero no pudo ver nada más que la forma de un hombre muy alto y ancho de hombros. Su colonia excitó sus fosas nasales, embriagadora, picante. ¡Jesús! Olía lo suficientemente bien como para comértelo.

¿Era él? ¿O sería un compañero de vivienda? No sabía nada sobre él. Se rió nerviosa, protegiendo sus ojos de la bombilla fluorescente brillando sobre su rostro.

-Vas a creer que esto es una locura, pero...uh... ¿estuviste conectado anoche…?-

-Sabía que vendrías-, dijo con su voz ronca, un gruñido satisfecho que le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en todos los puntos adecuados.

Jesús, esa voz... ¿de qué le sonaba? Él era tan...potente en persona, o quizás era su propia reacción la que le hacía pensar eso.

-Casi no vengo-

-Silencio-

El juego. Él quería jugar. Se sintió débil por dentro solo de pensar en ello. Pero ¿no lo había iniciado ella? ¿no era lo que ella quería? Él dio un paso a un lado y ella entró dudando. Ella se giró y encaró la puerta abierta.

-Mi amiga está esperando fuera. Necesito hacerle saber…-

Él cerró la puerta firmemente.

-Ahora no existe nada excepto esta habitación. Vives solo para mí hasta que digas la palabra-

-Me prometiste dejarme ver tu rostro-

-Sólo cuando te entregues completamente a mí. Ven-

Le tomó la mano con la suya, la mano callosa raspaba la piel de su palma, aumentando su sensibilidad. La guió al fondo de la casa. Oscuro como estaba, ella lentamente se acostumbró a la penumbra. Delante, una suave luz amarilla delineando su cuerpo.

Estaba desnudo. Ella tragó, preguntándose como podía haber pasado por alto un detalle tan importante y si ella estaba realmente preparada para algo así. Pero sabía que nunca iba a superar su timidez a menos que actuara de acuerdo con sus deseos. Era hora de entrar en la edad adulta.

Él se apartó de la puerta, manteniendo la cara en las sombras, y con un gesto de su brazo le indicó que pasara.

La habitación se alumbraba con velas que ocupaban estanterías o esporádicamente estaban colocadas sobre el suelo, rodeando una mesa central. Aunque no se parecía a ninguna mesa que ella hubiese visto. La superficie estaba cubierta por una gruesa almohadilla, no muy diferente a la que se pone sobre un colchón, y esposas con unas cadenas que se extendían desde cada esquina con dos más cerca del centro, a lo largo del borde.

Se movió detrás de ella, le tocó los hombros, deslizó sus ásperas manos hacia bajo por sus suaves bíceps.

-No te gires. Te voy a llevar al borde de la liberación una y otra vez, hasta que me ruegues que mi polla arremeta contra ti- susurró, con la boca cerca de su oreja, su aliento cálido sobre su piel. Bella tembló, un dolor pellizcando su útero. Lo quería ya, sin nombres, sin identidad, solo piel y calor entre ellos.

Permaneció quieta, apurada de lo que él haría o no haría, incapaz de aguantar la espera más tiempo. Bella se mordió el labio cuando él movió sus manos desde los brazos hasta sus caderas, sus dedos tirando del dobladillo de su blusa.

-Quítatela-

Con manos temblorosas, ella agarró el dobladillo y se la quitó por la cabeza, y la tiró al suelo. Él apretó su palma entera sobre su espalda, moviendo los dedos hacia abajo por su columna.

-Me gusta que no lleves sujetador-

No lo necesitaba. Sus pechos prácticamente no existían un rasgo que había heredado de la parte materna de su familia.

Rodeó con sus manos su caja torácica, toqueteando los planos inferiores de sus pechos.

-Me gusta lo tiesos que son tus pechos- Acarició con la lengua hacia arriba por su cuello. Era húmedo y caliente. -Podría envolverlos con mi boca. ¿Quieres? ¿Quieres que succione tus pequeños pezones hasta que estén doloridos por mí?-

Su garganta se había secado. No podía hablar, solo podía asentir con la cabeza.

-Todavía no, quiero saborearte. Quítate los pantalones, y las sandalias-

Bella hizo lo que le pidió, añadiéndolo a la pila de su ropa. Se quedó plantada solo con sus bragas, contenta de haber tenido la previsión de ponerse seda.

Algo duro presionó contra la hendidura de su culo, muy caliente. Oh, dios...Apretó sus manos, se mordió el labio.

-Haré que el dolor se vaya. Dóblate y pon las manos sobre la mesa-

Estaba bastante alejada de la mesa, su culo se alzó cuando ella se dobló. Lo sintió arrodillarse detrás de ella, notó sus manos moverse hacia arriba sobre sus muslos, por delante, mientras su lengua se deslizaba a lo largo del final de su espalda, dejando una estela de calor. Mordisqueó con los dientes el borde de sus bragas, los dedos toqueteando suavemente la parte de arriba de sus muslos, cruzando con una caricia por entre su vértice, enloqueciéndola con su proximidad.

-Ya estás húmeda para mí- dijo, su voz apagada por la distancia y la carne de sus nalgas.

La mordisqueó, cogió el tejido de seda y lo bajó, exponiendo lentamente sus nalgas al aire acondicionado. Tomó sus bragas por delante y se las bajó por las piernas, impaciente, rudo.

-Ábrete de piernas. Un poco más. Más-, dijo, su voz ronca, necesitada.

Ella separó los pies hasta que su coño se quedó completamente abierto, sus pliegues separados al aire frío. Sus jugos deslizándose muslos abajo con anticipación.

Arrodillado detrás de ella, él no hizo nada, dejando que su ansiedad aumentara por minutos. Los nervios de ella estaban tensos hasta el límite, alcanzándole, rogando por ser tocada, tanteando cualquier susurro de movimiento, cualquier cálido suspiro. Cuando sintió el primer tanteo caliente de su lengua, pensó que podría gritar.

Él se deslizó bajando por la hendidura de su culo, llegando a sus empapados pliegues.

-¡Oh, dios!- susurró ella cuando él pasó la lengua por sus labios. Él le mordisqueó el muslo en advertencia, y ella se mordió el labio para sofocar su grito.

Dolor y placer...una embriagadora mezcla que le hacía hervir la sangre. Él subió sus manos de nuevo, manteniéndole los pliegues abiertos como un libro, desnudando su más íntimo centro a su ávida boca. Su lengua se introdujo profunda y duramente en su coño, y ella gimió, arqueando su espalda mientras él hacía girar la lengua en su interior antes de retirarse y dirigirse a su inflamado clítoris.

Eso era lo que ella había querido, lo que había anhelado hacía tanto tiempo, lo que un vibrador no podía copiar. El calor, la húmeda sensación de la boca de un hombre envolviendo su clítoris, volviéndola loca. Él lo tomó en su boca y succionó. Ella empujó hacia atrás sin pensar, sintiendo su cuello contra su pubis. Él chupó más fuerte, con dolorosa intensidad, hasta que ella pensó que se desmayaría, entonces él aflojó, pasando la lengua rápidamente sobre su clítoris, más rápido que cualquier dedo. Succionando y masajeando, la llevó hasta el borde del clímax. Ella jadeó buscando aire, tensándose alrededor de él, manteniéndolo muy cerca. Sabía que tenía que estar asfixiándolo pero no le importaba, solo podía pensar en esa boca, llevando su clítoris al clímax, necesitando el orgasmo.

Él paró de repente, dejándola en el borde, y ella gimió de frustración. Le palmeó las nalgas, duro, haciendo que la tierna carne le escociera. Su piel reaccionó en respuesta, acentuando la sensación. Las olas del orgasmo disminuyeron y decayeron, sin alcanzar el punto culminante.

Él se plantó detrás de ella, cogiendo su sexo con su gran mano, tentándola con sus hábiles dedos.

-Por favor- rogó ella. Si no la hacía correrse, se moriría.

Él le dio un palmetazo en su nalga derecha en contestación, más fuerte que antes. La combinación del picor del golpe y el ligero toqueteo de sus dedos sobre su botón la hicieron jadear. El picor resultaba casi tan bueno como sus embates, en un cambio perverso de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Ella gimió y él le dio de nuevo, provocándola, masajeando su clítoris y sus nalgas, calmando el pequeño dolor.

-No hagas ningún sonido. No hables- dijo él, con un gruñido de advertencia.

-Te necesito-

Su nalga izquierda recibió una cachetada. La piel hormigueó. Ella se sacudió contra él y él la rodeo con su cuerpo. Ella notó su polla en la hendidura su culo. Ella se contoneó contra él, y él gimió, le mordió el hombro, duro, antes de apartarse.

-No...puedo...negarte nada-

La empujó hacia delante, hasta que tumbó la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre la mesa. Doblándose sobre ella, bajó las manos por sus brazos y guió las manos de ella hasta las esposas. Las ató y entonces se apartó.

Vagamente, ella reconoció el suave crujir y rasgar de un condón cuando lo abres, pero a penas había registrado el hecho cuando él volvió sobre ella de nuevo.

Con fuertes manos, él le agarró los muslos, levantándolos por alrededor de sus propias caderas mientras se movía entre sus piernas abiertas. Esto era para lo que ella había venido, ninguna causa noble, nada más que curiosidad. Ella quería que la follara. Era una necesidad básica, primaria, que se había negado durante mucho tiempo.

Bella se tensó cuando su capullo excitó su abertura, moviéndose lentamente, abriéndola más, más incluso de lo que ella creía posible.

Él era inmenso, un objeto extraño que la hacía temblar mientras él se movía lentamente, haciéndola sufrir por cada pulgada que introducía en ella. Una vez que su capullo pasó de la entrada de su abertura, empujó, metiéndose completamente en ella.

Bella gritó cuando su polla completa se introdujo contra su coño, tan rudo y fuerte que ella estalló contra su cipote en una sacudida de gozo. Ella apretó los puños, arqueando su espalda mientras él se introducía más profundamente en ella, empujando. Ella se tensó, rodeándolo, él salió, empujó y lo metía de nuevo.

La empujaba hacia delante con cada embestida, friccionando su clítoris contra la áspera tela de la mesa, sus pezones como piedras con cada raspadura. Bella se mordió para evitar gritar, sintiendo el orgasmo crecer, intensamente, llegando muy cerca.

Él le bajó los pies al suelo, inclinado sobre ella, sus estocadas más fuertes, más duras. Rápidas, cortas, potentes. Él agarró con la mano su mata de pelo, urgiéndola a arquear la cabeza hacia atrás mientras le mordía el lado del cuello, dándole un fuerte chupetón.

Ella no podía contenerse más, no podía aguantar más. Gritó pidiendo más, le rogó con inteligibles gemidos y jadeos. Sonaba como un animal pero no le importaba. El orgasmo la atravesó, zumbando a través de sus venas mientras su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho. Él le mordió el cuello mientras ella se tensaba alrededor de él, con espasmos de éxtasis, y él le dio una última embestida, que le estremeció hasta el alma. Su polla palpitaba en el centro de ella, agitándose con su liberación, él, desmoronado sobre ella, besando su húmeda espalda.

-Narciso- ella respiraba pesadamente y apoyó la frente en su antebrazo, debilitada tras la sesión.

Él contuvo el aliento y salió de ella con brazos poco firmes, incorporándose. Caminando alrededor de la mesa, se paró directamente delante de ella. Bella cerró los ojos apretadamente no queriendo romper el hechizo.

-Mírame, Isabella-, dijo él suavemente.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Se negó a mirar hacia arriba, incluso mientras notaba las manos de él liberándola de las esposas.

-Lo he sabido todo el tiempo. He querido esto desde la primera vez que te vi, pero me ignoraste desde el principio-

No. No, no, no. Se le pusieron de punta los pelos de la nuca mientras él hablaba, su voz ahora sin disimulos, sin ser voz baja, sin susurros, sin gruñidos.

Lentamente, abrió los ojos y se apoyó en los codos. Era él, el hombre que secretamente le había deslumbrado desde que comenzó en su nuevo empleo. Él estaba solemne, cauteloso. El pelo broncíneo desordenado caía sobre su frente, mojado de sudor, pegado a su piel. Ojos verdes como esmeraldas la miraban, cautelosos, sin pestañear, sin ninguna vergüenza de lo que había hecho. Él la había visto gorda. La había visto delgada...la había visto desnuda y con él en su interior.

_Edward Cullen_

-Oh, dios- Se dejó caer y se tapó la cabeza. -Mátame, por favor-

Ella oyó un movimiento, esperaba que él se fuera y la dejara muriéndose de vergüenza. En su lugar, la cogió por detrás y la hizo girar, envolviéndola en sus brazos, aprisionándola.

-¡Déjame marchar!- Ella no podía apartarse de ninguna forma de él con sus manos atrapadas contra su duro pecho.

La echó hacia atrás, manteniéndola en equilibrio, acercando su boca a la de ella. Ella abrió la boca para atacarlo con palabras, y él posó sus labios en los de ella, sumergiéndole la lengua en su boca. Voraz, él la probó, bajando la mano y dándole un rudo apretón en el culo mientras la besaba con glotonería, hambriento.

Su bochorno se esfumó con el calor de su boca poseyéndola. Él succionó su lengua al interior de su boca, desesperado por saborearla, sin dejar ni un hueco por explorar. Ella gimió, mezclando su aliento con el de él, su aroma la envolvía, envolviendo sus sentidos, ganando una batalla que ella no tenía fuerzas para enfrentar.

Cuando ella se fundió contra él, él se apartó de su boca, con una sonrisa torcida. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciega para no reconocer la boca que la había excitado noche y día?

-Soy tuyo Bella. Durante tanto tiempo como quieras tenerme- susurró roncamente, posando pequeños besos sobre su nariz, mejillas y barbilla, mientras ella permanecía en silencio.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó antes de chupar la esquina de su mandíbula.

-Yo...uh...oh- Jadeó y tragó con dificultad. -...no estoy segura de que debería darte el ...mmm...sí, así como así. Darte...uh...esa satisfacción-. Agitó la cabeza. -Para. Haces que me resulte muy difícil...pensar-

Él sonrío burlonamente sobre su mejilla. -Esa es la idea. Piensas demasiado. Eso es lo que dicen tus amigos-

-¡Jesús! ¡Me olvidé completamente de Alice! Todavía debe de estar esperándome fuera-

Él se echó hacia atrás, la miró a los ojos, sonriendo burlonamente.

-No. Sabe que estás bien. Ella montó todo esto. Dijo que tú eras muy cabezota para reconocer algo bueno aunque te mordiera en el culo. Con lo que, seré feliz de comprobar que se equivoca si tú te doblas otra vez...-

Bella frunció el ceño. -La mataré. Lo juro…-

Él la silenció con un beso que prometía muchas más noches de sublime dominación...ya que él no podía negarle nada que ella quisiera. Bella sonrío abiertamente cuando el paró el beso, dejándoles sin aliento y deseando más. No, no se le negaría nada de lo que quisiera. Y ahora tenía lo más importante para cumplir cada uno de sus deseos.

FIN.

* * *

**ok. que les pareció?...el prox sabadoa actualizo BN...lo prometo...y ahora Rews...este one shot esta un poco caliente no creen...un poco?...mucho diría yo...agrrr...que hombre! yo necesito uno ocn urgencia...jajajja**

**-flowers-**


End file.
